


Please Forget Me.

by platinumllamas



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst and Feels, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hotarubi no Mori e AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: When Jinwoo moved he never thought he would grow up to fall in love with a forest spirit.





	Please Forget Me.

It was the summer when Jinwoo first met him; when Jinwoo and his family moved to a new house with a forest for a backyard. Jinwoo was 12 and a budding photographer according to his parents. On his 10th birthday they gifted him a camera, the camera never left his side since then.

 

When they drove to their new home, Jinwoo took pictures of the places they passed. Jinwoo made it his mission to take pictures of his home when they arrived, getting out of the car, he took pictures of his new home.

“Jinwoo don't forget to grab your belongings,” his father called.

“Yes, don't worry!” Jinwoo replied before he took his things.

Carrying his box to his room, he made his way up the stairs. Once he got through his doorway he noticed it had a large window that looked out towards the forest. Laying his box besides his new bed, Jinwoo walked up to the window, looking out he noticed how peaceful he felt as he surveyed the new area. Deciding that the forest would be a great subject for his photography, he ran out of his room, camera in hand.

“I'll be back!” he shouted as ran past his parents. “I need to take some pictures of the forest!”

“Don't get lost!” He heard his mother yell. He rounded the corner of his house running straight for the end of the forest.

“I wouldn't go there if I were you!” Jinwoo spun around to see a boy standing by the house next his.

“What do you mean?”

“The story about this forest says that it's filled with spirits.”

“No way!” Jinwoo breathed. “Really?”

“Yep, everyone knows it. I'm Kim Myungjun and I'm 14 years old,” The older boy said introducing himself.

“I'm Park Jinwoo and I'm 12!”

“So I'm older than my new neighbour, okay. Well if you insist on going in, don't get lost. It was nice meeting you Jinwoo!”

“Nice meeting you too!” Jinwoo replied as he walked into the forest.

 

... 

 

Well, Jinwoo did the one thing that both his mother and Myungjun told him to not do. _Don't get lost_. Which Jinwoo is very much so. He didn't mean to get lost, he just wanted to take as much photos as he could before it got dark. But since he was taking photos, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. Now hopelessly lost and nearing a panic attack, he found a log to sit down and tried to calm his mind by going through the photos he had taken. He doesn't know how long he's been there but that didn't mean that his parents might not get worried. It wasn't long before he started to sob.

“Hey shorty!” Jinwoo yelped, startled by the voice that appeared out of nowhere. As he rubbed his eyes to clear it of his tears, he searched for the source of the voice. Looking through the trees he saw a person standing half hidden by the foliage. Jinwoo got up and cautiously walked up to the person. Now that he was closer, he could see that the stranger was wearing a white mask cat like mask.

“Are you lost?” Jinwoo heard the person ask, he could tell that the person was a male, his voice much softer this time. Hearing the voice again made him calm down.

“Yes,” He sniffed and tried to reach out for the stranger's hand but his fingers met air as the guy moved out of his reach.

“Please if you want to get home quickly, you must not touch me.”

“Why?”

“I will disappear if you do.”

“Why is that?”

“I'll tell you later, now come on.” Jinwoo followed the stranger and kept his distance. Still curious about the strange person Jinwoo decided to ask some questions.

“What's your name?”

“Dongmin. What about you?”

“I'm Jinwoo.” He beamed. “I'm 12 years old, how about you.”

“I'm not sure, I've been here a long time but I'm sure I am older than you.” Dongmin became a bit distant after that as the two lapsed into a peaceful silence as Jinwoo decided to take more photos now that he knows he's going to be home soon.

“What is that you're holding, Jinwoo?”

“Oh, it's my camera. Have you never seen one before?” Taking it off and showing Dongmin.

“Yep, I never left this place. What do you do with it?”

“Um… I take photos with it.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to be a photographer one day?”

“What is a photographer exactly?”

“It's someone who takes photos professionally. Do you want to se-.” Jinwoo got caught by his mother's voice calling for him. “I have to go to my mum. Sorry!”

“It's okay, she must be worried. You can come back next time, alright? Now hurry!” Jinwoo bid his goodbye and ran to his mother.

“How was your photography session? You must have taken a lot of pictures!”

“But I only took 20 pictures though,” Jinwoo sulked.

“That's okay, you can go back soon after we're finished setting up the house.”

 

...

 

Jinwoo didn't return to the forest until a couple of weeks after his first visit. His family needed him to help clean around the house, from dusting to unpacking. Jinwoo liked to help around the house so he temporarily forgot about Dongmin. He made friends with Myungjun and he was fun to be around with but since Myungjun was older than Jinwoo he had other friends to hang out with, so Jinwoo didn't see him as often besides on the weekends.

“Hey, mum? Is it alright if I can go back to the forest?”

“Yeah sure honey, just be back before 5, okay?”

“Okay!” 

Jinwoo made his way to the forest, walking around, he searched for Dongmin.

“Dongmin! Are you here?”

“Yes, welcome back Jinwoo.” Jinwoo jumped and turned around to see Dongmin leaning against the tree.

Happy to see Dongmin again, Jinwoo ran to him but he forgot that he wasn't supposed to touch Dongmin and he felt a hard whack on his head before falling on to his knees as he clutched his head.

“Ow.”

“Sorry! Does it hurt? Did you forget that I can't touch humans?”

“Yes and yes! Sorry.” Jinwoo felt something prod his shoulder, looking up he saw Dongmin holding a long stick in front of his face.

“Grab on,” He said as he pulled Jinwoo up when when he complied.

“Is your camera alright?”

“Yes,” Jinwoo replied after checking his camera in its case.

“Good because I want to show you some things around here.”

Jinwoo followed him to a small creak, Jinwoo instantly whipped out his camera to take pictures. He heard rustling near him and he turned to see a creature watching the two.

“Human, please don't touch our dear Dongmin.” Jinwoo heard more than one voice talk to him.

“I won't, don't worry,” He replied with a nod. This seemed to satisfy the creature near them as it disappeared from their sight.

“Who were they?” Jinwoo asked.

“They are the spirits that inhabit this forest.”

“Oh, so Myungjun was right.”

“Who's Myungjun?”

“He's my neighbour! He's really nice and he's two years older than me!” Dongmin nodded in response and they went back to doing what they were doing, Jinwoo taking photos and Dongmin watching him intently.

That was how his summer went, Jinwoo would show up to the forest and find Dongmin waiting for him to show a place for Jinwoo to take pictures; almost everyday before leaving at 5pm.

“You sure love that forest, Jinwoo,” His brother commented one day.

“Yeah, it feels nice to visit every now and then.”

But unfortunately, summer had ended; and Jinwoo couldn't visit the forest until the weekend and not as often he liked. But Dongmin understood, and Jinwoo decided that he would take photos as much as he could when he's not in the forest. That was because one summer day, Dongmin had asked Jinwoo what it was like outside the forest. Jinwoo had shown the pictures he had taken on the days he was gone and Dongmin always seemed happy when he did.

 

...

 

“Jinwoo, you don't have to visit on the weekends we can meet during the summer where the weather is much better and when you don't have too much to worry about your school,” Dongmin commented as they sat by the stream while Jinwoo took photographs one weekend.

Four years had passed and Jinwoo was struggling to find time to meet with Dongmin. During that time, Jinwoo settled well in his new school and made three more friends and would hang out on most weekends. Jinwoo, however,  had only made it to some of the meet-ups because he took that time to hang out with Dongmin. His friends were understanding, but Jinwoo couldn't help but feel guilty.

“I know but if I don't hang out with you, I would feel guilty and if I don't hang out with the others, I feel like they would leave me.”

“Jinwoo, don't be silly! From the stories you've told me, your friends sound like great people. And you are wonderful to hang out with, so I don't see the logic in them ditching you.”

“Aw that's nice of you Dongmin,” Jinwoo teased.

“Ah, be quiet I'm just trying to let you know that your worries are silly.” His laugh betrayed his sharp tone.

 

...

 

Two summers passed and their bond was still strong. They were lying on a bed of grass under the trees shade, when Jinwoo finally got Dongmin to take off his mask.

“Dongmin will you ever take off your mask?”

“Nope!”

“Oh come on! We've known each other for almost six years already!”

“Yes but that doesn't mean that you can see what's underneath.”

“Are you too chicken to show me?”

“What does that supposed to mean?”

“It means you're too scared to show me!”

“And why would I be?”

“Because you won't let me see your face!”

“Okay, fine!” Dongmin exclaimed as he got up. “Can't believe I'm being bossed around by an immature 18 year old!”

“Hey! I'm more mature than you think!” Jinwoo retorted.

Dongmin sighed and reached to take off his mask. At the reveal Jinwoo inhaled sharply. When Dongmin took off his mask, Jinwoo could see his pink lips the ones he had always saw when the both of them ate ice cream on the hottest summer days. Then Dongmin's nose and eyes were next. His nose was small and slightly rounded, and his eyes were dark but warm. His pale, flawless face was a contrast with his dark hair.

 _What the fuck? Dongmin's fucking gorgeous!_ Jinwoo thought. His heart began to race. But to hide his feelings he masked it with a bright smile.

“S-see there's nothing wrong, it's only just me you can reveal to anyways,” He slightly stammered, staring at Dongmin.

“Are you alright?” Dongmin asked as he stepped slightly closer as Jinwoo averted his gaze to the ground.

“Y-yeah totally!”

“Are you sure because your cheeks are really red, are you sick?”

“No, it's fine really but I should get back because I got homework to do and all that you know?”

“Yeah, it's cool.” He said waving a goodbye.

Jinwoo made a run for his home. Running up the stairs, he slammed his room door and jumped on his bed. He stared at the ceiling as he felt his still booming heart and the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. He tried to distract himself from thinking about Dongmin but nothing helped. He knew he had a crush on him from when he was younger because of the kindness and playfulness that Dongmin had given, it made Jinwoo happy to know that someone like Dongmin liked him. But having a face to match with his soft voice and beautiful personality, Jinwoo couldn't help but think that Dongmin was not a spirit of the forest but an angel; because Jinwoo was hopelessly in love with someone he can never truly have.

 

...

 

Jinwoo decided to hang out with Myungjun to occupy his mind with something other than Dongmin. They met at the local coffee shop, Jinwoo sipped his drink listening to Myungjun talk about university life.

“Hey, Jinwoo are you okay?” Jinwoo snapped out of his trance.

“Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired that's all.”

“Well, you're gonna be like that for the next three years at your university. Which reminds me…”

Jinwoo lost focus again as Myungjun chattered on. He had not told Dongmin that he would be gone for three years due to his courses at university and that meant that this was his last summer before his life takes over; not to mention the fact that after Jinwoo leaves his parents were thinking of moving to someplace smaller since their children have left. When they finished they got up but to their surprise it was raining. Luckily, Myungjun brought an umbrella big enough for the both of them to take shelter under. The rain was relentless and Jinwoo almost slipped but Myungjun managed to grab his hand to stabilise the younger boy. Embarrassed and blushing at the sudden contact, Jinwoo removed his hand and they quietly walked back to their homes. Jinwoo wasn't sure what to think of what occurred, but all he knew was that he really wanted to touch Dongmin.

 

...

 

It took him a week, to come to the decision on what to do with his feelings for Dongmin. He decided that he was going to confess but whether or not he would say before or after the truth about him leaving, he could not decide.

He trudged his way to the forest, it was the last week of his summer before he leaves for university, he was mostly packed and he was dreading the face Dongmin might make when he hears the news.

“Jinwoo! What took you so long? I thought you ran off because of my face so can you please explain why you decided to take off suddenly?”

Jinwoo breathed in, looking at Dongmin who was maskless as he had taken his mask off and held it in his hand when he greeted Jinwoo. “Dongmin, this may sound sudden but I like you, a lot.”

“Well I like you too, Jinwoo.”

“No as in more than a friend type of like, the ‘I want to spend all of my time with you’ kind of like you. The ‘I want to touch you but I can't because you will disappear’ kind of like you. The ‘I want to marry you even if it's impossible’ kind of like you. I like you so much that you never left my mind this whole week!” Dongmin blushed at Jinwoo's outburst and covered his face with his mask. “I also wanted you to know that because this summer will be my last summer to spend in this forest for the next three years. My last summer to spend with you, Dongmin.”

“What do you mean you're leaving?”

“Well I have to if I want to be a professional photographer and it would be hard to visit this place because my university is located miles from here.”

“Oh…” Dongmin sighed. “If it's any consolation to you, I like you too Jinwoo more than a friend as well.” Dongmin smiled and Jinwoo never thought he would see something as beautiful as the stars in the sky. Jinwoo smiled back but can feel the strain as he tried not to tear up.

“So…” Dongmin said holding out a stick for Jinwoo to hold. “Let's spend our final moments together until the very end of your summer.”

The two walked together, laughing as they reminisced in the memories of their first encounter and the meetings after that. Jinwoo planned out every day, a little something for him and Dongmin to enjoy. The last day before Jinwoo left was the one Dongmin had planned. He was to show up in the evening for a special event.

As they walked Dongmin told him about how he became a spirit and how he had a bit of human left because the forest spirits magic kept him alive but it made him weak. He was only a baby when he was abandoned by his parents, his cries captured the attention of the spirits and they decided to keep Dongmin allowing him to roam the forests as one of them. He grew but slower than humans so he is around Jinwoo's age by now when he thought about it. After that, they continued to joke around by hitting each other with long sticks as they play fought.

“Hey, Jinwoo.” Jinwoo turned around but to be met with darkness as Dongmin placed his mask on his face.

“What are you doing?” Jinwoo asked his voice muffled. Chuckling Dongmin leant in to kiss the mouth area of the mask and snorted at the sound Jinwoo made when he had done so.

“You sound like a bird that fell out of its nest,” He commented as he took back the mask.

“That's not fair, Dongmin! I wasn't ready!” Jinwoo huffed.

“Well there's more to anticipate.” Dongmin smirked. “Now let's go!”

Jinwoo followed Dongmin to a clearing filled with spirits and he saw that they were playing games and there was food to eat. It felt like a carnival!

“I was planning to take you here at some point in the future but since I won't be seeing you anymore I thought this would be a perfect opportunity.”

Jinwoo gaped in awe of his surroundings, he ended up taking photos.

When it was time to leave, Dongmin gave Jinwoo a small bracelet from the last stall before they exited. Jinwoo struggled to put it on himself and Dongmin's giggles weren't helping so he signed in defeat as he placed the gift in his pocket.

They made their way back to Jinwoo's home, the excitement now gone and replaced with a feeling of sadness.

“Well this is it, Dongmin. I have to go.” Jinwoo didn't want to leave at all. He felt tears stream down his cheeks.

“I know,” Dongmin sighed. Jinwoo noticed that he was tearing up as well.

Jinwoo turned around to head to his house and was about to walk when-

“Wait!” Everything around Jinwoo seemed to stop as he felt Dongmin engulf his hand with his own.

“Dongmin! What are you doing?!” Jinwoo cried as the boy's hand started to glow.

“Jinwoo, come here I don't have much time. I can hug you now” Dongmin softly spoke opening up his arms.

Jinwoo did not hesitate as he embraced the boy he knew since he was 12 years old. He looked up and he felt Dongmin's lips on his, soft and gentle but also wet from his tears. When they broke the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes. Dongmin's hand caressed Jinwoo's cheek.

“Please forget me, okay?”

Jinwoo held on to the hand on his cheek and squeezed as he could not respond.

“I love you!” Jinwoo stated. Dongmin smiled, a beautiful but sad smile.

“I love you too,” he murmured, leaning down his head to kiss Jinwoo on the top of his head before going back to his lips, one last time. They both embraced each other, gripping as tight as they could.

“Goodbye, Jinwoo.” Then Jinwoo felt nothing but air. Collapsing forward he gasped as he took in what happened, then he noticed by his hands laid the mask that Dongmin had worn. He grabbed and looked at it as he felt more tears flow. Jinwoo sobbed his heart out as he clutched on to Dongmin's mask.

When he couldn't cry anymore he dragged his feet back to his home and up the stairs to his room. He didn't know how long he stood under the shower but it felt like hours. He finally pulled himself out, changed and lay on his bed. He picked up his camera and looked through the photos. It wasn't long before Jinwoo found the photos, more specifically the ones of Dongmin, he had snuck that day. It turned out that Dongmin was human enough for the camera to pick up on when Jinwoo took photos.

Jinwoo smiled as he went through them.

_Please forget me he said. Yeah right I have too much evidence of him to forget._

Jinwoo closed his eyes and slept, not waking up until an hour before he left the place.

As he packed his car, he glanced at the forest. It seemed more colourful when Dongmin was there. He noticed a couple of figures waving at him, so he returned the gesture and they disappeared. He smiled to himself as he got into the car, he looked at the forest one last time before focusing on the road ahead of him. He never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> :') this was based on hotarubi no mori e.
> 
> hmu @:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)  
> [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
